Software product testing is a cardinal step in software product making, before release of products in a market. A faster deployment to market, or more specifically to clients, for a positive customer experience requires testing of software applications to be done efficiently and swiftly. An application, during a development stage or even after it is deployed, may undergo a series of changes. So, this requires up to date testing of the new features of the application, by generation of test automation scripts. However, in reality it is not a matter of generating one or two test scripts for testing the new features of an application. The changes in features of an application, may demand generation of hundreds of test automation scripts for subsequent testing. But, if one has to do this manually and test each and every test automation script one by one, shall be time consuming and delay the deployment or update of the product in the market.
Hence, an automated process of testing by generation of test automation scripts and then maintenance of the test automation scripts is an important feature. Better customer experience and faster deployment to market hence requires test automation to play a key role in application testing. Organizations use multitude of test automation tools (e.g. Selenium® testing tool, HP UFT® testing tool, Coded UI® testing tool, Cucumber® testing tool) and custom built automation frameworks to support test automation initiatives at enterprise level. However, organizations are struggling with high maintenance effort for the automated test suite. One of the main reasons for failure of automated test suites is non-recognition of existing controls in application post enhancements.
Typically, test automation tools identify controls in application through unique identification of object stored in object repository which is a technical way to locate an object in the application by navigating through page hierarchy. Moreover, object repository is specific to automation tool chosen for automation. As application undergoes enhancements, properties of controls in application changes and the existing control doesn't get recognized leading to failure of test automation scripts. Automation tester can identify this only after the failure of a test automation script. In order to fix this, the automation tester needs to analyze the failed test script, identify objects which automation test script is unable to locate, capture new properties of the object, update object repository with new identification for the objects and rerun the failed test automation script. But, owing to a huge quantitative numbers of these test automation scripts, it may not be feasible to do manually; increases test cycle time but also results in higher maintenance effort.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.